


and i would tell you all this if i could.

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Crushes, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Rina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes momentarily flicker up to hers, catching the small smile that splayed across her face. He shyly glanced away, inwardly wincing in chagrin at the slight crack of his voice when he sings the line of “When I confused my feelings with the truth.” Ricky continued to strum, greatfully hoping that she couldn't see the slight blush that was coloring his cheeks.or; an extended scene of where Ricky serenades Gina. Includes missing scenes from the episode.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	and i would tell you all this if i could.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just recently starting watching HSMTMTS and I can honestly say that I am enjoying it much more than I intended to. Episodes 5 & 6 were to me, the best episodes so far and turned me into a full on Rina shipper. The chemistry between those two characters is amazing, too amazing not to write about! I haven't seen a lot of stories including these two (hm), so I decided to write one myself. Hopefully you guys like it! If so, I might start writing more for this pairing in the future.

He sighed softly in exasperation, almost defeatedly as he slumped back into his chair, watching with a slight frown on his face while everyone continued to clamorously bicker with Carlos. Upon hearing the upsetting news about the possibility of Miss Jenn getting fired and learning that she temporarily placed Carlos in charge as the director as a precaution just in case she didn't come back, everything seemed to shift into a chaotic frenzy fairly quickly. 

Ricky sat back, his arms folded across his chest, the frown still spread evenly across his pouty lips. Everything was changing; first at home with his parents and now the one place that he could always escape to when he needed to get away from his home drama was now changing too. He didn't like it, didn't like that everyone was willing to accept the news about Miss Jenn and practice being on temporary cancellation so easily. 

He watched, another soft sigh falls from his lips as everyone slowly began to depart from the room. Ricky rose to his feet and began to gather his belongings. Rehearsals after school was one of the only things that was keeping him sane lately, but now, it seemed as everything was crumbling down and he didn't know what to do. He needed somewhere to go since rehearsals were cancelled. Maybe he would just hang out with Big Red and play video games in his basement until today's gut wrenching events dissipated from his brain. 

“Well, that fell apart fast.” He hears a voice say. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees that it's Gina. She slowly walks over to him. 

“Nothing fell apart. It's all going to be okay.” He says, assuringly, though he was sure by the small, sympathetic smile on her face that even she could sense his slight hesitation when he said that. But it was going to be okay, it needed to be. There was still so much that work that needed to be done, they'd all put in so much effort these past weeks, singing, dancing, and trying to get everything right to prepare them for opening night. No, it couldn't be over. Ricky refused to believe it. He turned away from Gina and walked back over to where his back pack was laying on the ground. 

“You're right. Hey, could I hear that acoustic song idea? Sounded cool.” She says, and he blinks in surprise, tilting a curious head up at her. When he initially suggested the idea during practice, he felt a little deflated when everyone insouciantly rejected his idea. Gina offered her support, however saying that she liked the idea. But he just assumed that she only said that to be nice. 

“Are you serious?” 

She nods, almost instantly, smiling as she airily waved a hand around the empty room. “We got the time.”   
—  
He stood on his feet, the guitar strap wrapped around his shoulders while his fingers strummed along the cold strings. The words effortlessly escaped his mouth as he sung out loud. He felt a little nervous, playing and singing in front of her like this. But he shook those worried thoughts away and slowly approached her. 

His eyes momentarily flicker up to hers, catching the small smile that splayed across her face. He shyly glanced away, inwardly wincing in chagrin at the slight crack of his voice when he sings the line of “When I confused my feelings with the truth.” Ricky continued to strum, greatfully hoping that she couldn't see the slight blush that was coloring his cheeks. 

He strolls around the room, the only sounds that emanate are the soft hymn of his voice and his fingers gently strumming along the guitar strings. He could feel her eyes watching him intently. Ricky makes his way over to where she's sitting, the smell of her flowery scented perfume fills his senses, her dark brown eyes holds his unwavering gaze. 

He finished the remaining lyrics of the song. Ricky smiles, softly, kinda shyly as he glanced over at her gauging for her reaction. He chuckled sheepishly and rose to his feet. “So, yeah, there's that.” Ricky surmises. And Gina begins to appraise him, informing him of how she wishes she could excel at playing the guitar like him. 

Ricky scoffed, playfully and shook his head. “Okay, but, you're like, good at everything else so I don't want to hear it.” He counters, watching as an amused smirk creases upward in her lips. 

She raises a pique brow. “What's–What's everything else?” She asked, now walking closer towards him. Ricky began to list off her talents, jokingly including the incident that occurred at the homecoming dance. 

“Yeah, I was sorta hoping that you forgot about that.” 

Ricky nods, “Yeah. I kinda can't forget about anything that happened at homecoming.” He admits. His heartbeat hasten against his chest, he could feel the palm of his hands sodding in a nervous sweat. Gina looks at him, a soft expression furrows the features on her face. Her mouth slightly parts open, almost as if she wanted to say something in response, but she quickly closed it back shut. 

Ricky wondered if her moment of hesitancy was because she too, had spent time thinking about the private moment that they shared in the car in the driveway of her house. It was almost embarrassing how he perfectly remembered every single detail of that night; what color her dress was, how her hair was styled, what earrings she wore. 

He also remembered how her face fell into a sad, vacant smile when he mentioned his current home life drama and how she too admitted that she was going through her own ordeals at home. Ricky remembered driving her to her house, how they drove in a kinda awkward silence. She looked out of the window most of the way, only chancing a couple glares over her shoulder when she felt him already staring at her. 

He remembered telling her how she was the reason that he was still in the musical and how playing Troy meant a lot to him.   
He remembered how she told him how hard it was for her to make friends. He remembered her leaning forward, closing the small space that settled between them in the tight fitted car, how her lips puckered and softly brushed against his cheek, placing a chaste kiss against it. He remembered his heart thrashing against his chest, how his eyes dilated when she pulled away and smiled sheepishly at him. 

Ricky remembered driving back to the school, how his mind replayed that kiss over and over again. When he picked Big Red up from school, Ricky didn't tell him about how Gina had kissed him, or how nervously flustered he got when she looked at him, or how anytime that he touched his cheek, he could still feel the imprint of Gina's pillowy lips against it. 

Ricky remembered thinking about it all that night, and the next morning, and when he saw her in the hallway, and then again when he saw her in rehearsals. 

Ricky chuckled nervously, shying his eyes away again after a moment. He rubbed a hand sheepishly against the back of his neck. “Uh, should we be doing something?” He asks in hopes of changing the topic of conversation. 

—

When they're all at Big Red's practicing for the surprise dance number they planned to bombard the school board meeting with, Gina sits on the chair with her legs tucked underneath her body. She sits back, watching and smiling enthusiastically as she watched Ricky finally perfect the dance moves they had been working on all night. 

“You were amazing!” She says, rising out of the chair and walking over to him. She raises her hand in the air, offering him a congratulating shake of the hand. Ricky beams a smile as he presses his hands against hers. 

“Well, I had a great teacher.” He ripostes. She smiled then quickly turned away, walking off to where Kourtney and Carlos where before he could see the blush tinting her cheeks. She doesn't tell him that she had thought about that night a lot too, how adorable she thought that he looked when he was flustered. Gina doesn't tell him how much that moment in the car meant to her, how he was the first person that she was comfortable being vulnerable around. She doesn't tell him how much those little smiles he gives her whenever they pass each other in the halls mean to her. 

She doesn't tell him that he's the first real friend that she's has since moving to East High, although she knows that he is already aware of it. Gina doesn't tell him how safe, content, almost giddy with a nervous happiness she felt when he lifted her off her feet and spun her around when they hugged. She doesn't tell him how much she misses the warmth of his touch when she's quickly pulled away. 

She does, however tell Ricky that his dad rocks and that he gets it from him. And she does include six little heart emojis to show him how much she really meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda (?) liked it...


End file.
